


Coffee Shop Flash Fiction

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Bartley Collection [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bartley, M/M, bartleyflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sees Hartley in a coffee shop. This is Bartley, Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway. Spread the ship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Flash Fiction

Barry sat at the table, coffee warming up his hands. Iris sat before him, telling him about her life with Eddie. He put on a strained smile for her because no matter how much time passed, Iris still broke his heart.

The jingling of the door bell pulled him out of his thoughts. Glancing up, Barry blinked and tensed in shock. Blue eyes met brown and a smirk graced the person who just walked in. It was Hartley. He watched at Hartley strode up to the counter and seemingly ordered something. 

Barry glanced at Iris who was now looking away and at a clock, he made a decision. He raced to Hartley, grabbed him, and in seconds they ended up in a shabby alleyway. 

“What are you doing here?” Barry questioned, more than tempted to drag Hartley back to Star Labs. Hartley just smiled at Barry and leaned against the wall he was pinned to casually.

“Being pinned against a wall has been yet another fantasy of mine. You treat me so well.”Hartley said. Barry knew he was trying to get under his skin but his cheeks still heated up in embarrassment. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. Barry knew this was a bad choice, he shouldn’t do this. Hartley was a bad guy. Was he though?

Barry pushed all caution to the wind, tired of being a perfect hero. He leaned forward and hastily pressed his lips to Hartley’s.

The kiss was sloppy, fast, and desperate. Hartley was more than willing to let Barry take control, pulling the Flash closer to deepen the kiss. They slid away each other for air, a smirk on the Piper’s lips.

“That was unexpected ” Was all he said and Barry just rolled his eyes. In the blink of an eye, Barry left Hartley standing in the middle of the alley and went back to finish his coffee. Barry’s lips still tingled from the kiss and he gently touched his kiss swollen lips. He had to do that more often.


End file.
